


Rhythm Inside

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [29]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Fluff, Holding Hands, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City), Song: Rhythm Inside (Calum Scott), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: There's a rhythm insideThat I can't slow down.In this moment in time,No, I won't stop now.I give up... My hands up, for love!(This story is a work of my own imagination and was inspired by the song Rhythm Inside, which I don't own. This story contains shipping but I am only shipping the hermits and not the real life people, the personas only! This is just toothrotting fluff and nothing else :D )
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Rhythm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I hope you like this story, I was listening to this song while writing one of the chapters of Spirals of Want and Desire with SKblind and I just knew I had to write a songfic about it.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't posted any of my solo work in a while, I've been so excited and happy to be working on my collab story with SK that I've hardly had any inspiration for anything else! I have a couple of ABBA songs on the way as well as some more general songfics. I promise that I will slowly make it down the list of requests that I've gotten from you lovely readers, I just don't want to do a half-arsed job at them.

_So many eyes, I can’t see._

_I’m standing and I can’t move my feet._

_From the moment that you stood next to me._

_Feeling manic I forgot how to speak._

  
  


Warmth beamed down from the sun that hung high in the sky overhead, it’s golden tendrils spread a shower of light down upon the theme park. 

Screaming voices filled the air as music rattled across the surrounding area, the whirring engines of roller coasters hummed as they shuddered across their tracks. 

“I wanna go on that one!” Grian’s voice was like a beacon, it was the only sound that Mumbo could pay attention to. 

The two stood in the centre of the bustling place, people rushed passed them as they beelined to queues and lines that snaked out from below the rides. 

The raven-haired man glanced out to where the blond pointed. It was a tall ride, designed to replicate an old hotel, it’s appearance was so chaotic and filled with an air of mischief. 

Mumbo clamped his lips together as a soft chuckle threatened to spill from his chest. If Grian’s essence could have been captured by any one inanimate object, it would have been this thing.

“Terror Towers…” His eyes narrowed as he read the sign for the ride aloud. “Really?” His lips curled in amusement as he glanced down to the smaller man.

The blond bounced on his heels, his cerulean irises glistened up at him as he almost vibrated with excited energy.

“Yes! Please Mumby?! For me?” He fluttered his lashes. 

Heat rose to the moustached man’s cheeks, his blush burned against his skin as it reached the tips of his ears.

“Okay.” He muttered breathily, giving a little nod.

“Woo!!” Grian hooted as he wrapped his arms around Mumbo’s neck and held him close. 

  
  


_And there’s a rhythm inside that I can’t slow down._

_In this moment in time, no, I won’t stop now._

_I give up (Give up)_

_My hands up for love._

  
  


His chest tightened as he felt that small compact body collide with his own. He could smell the scent that emanated from the blond, candy floss, heather and something distinctly Grian. 

Mumbo couldn’t breath.

His arms slowly rose up to pat against the other’s back as he leant into the touch. 

Soft silky lips pressed against his flaming cheek and Mumbo was sure he’d die in that moment, that he could pass away to the heavens as the happiest man who’d ever lived. 

It was perfect. 

Existing next to the other man, alongside him.

Mumbo could wish for nothing more.

  
  


_And there’s a rhythm inside that I can’t slow down._

_In this moment in time, no, I won’t stop now._

_I give up (Give up)_

_My hands up for love._

  
  


Tanned fingers twined with his own as the blond pulled away and before he could register what was happening, he was like a scarf in the wind. Mumbo was tugged along by his manic little gremlin.

They passed the waiting parents and children, their fast-pass tickets outstretched and facing the guards. 

He’d saved up for weeks, he’d known that Grian had always wanted to come to the DisneyLand Paris with him.

The blond hadn’t stopped talking about it for weeks, so when Mumbo finally had enough money to buy them the all day passes as well as a stack of fast track vouchers, he couldn’t wait to surprise the smaller man.

The weekend after Mumbo had given Grian his gift, they’d packed the car with a small case of clothes and enough snacks to last the journey and had driven down the country and into France, stopping at a small hotel, they’d waited the night before arriving at their very first park that morning.

Grian was ecstatic, his grin reached from ear to ear and for a moment, Mumbo was sure that time had stood still. 

“We’re a party of two.”

The blond’s words were bubbled and happy as the guard glanced over their tickets. The man hummed in bored tones before he stood aside and beckoned them through.

  
  


_It feels like I could be the one for your love._

_Come, show me what you’re feeling._

_It feels like I could be the one for your love._

_Come, show me how you’re feeling._

  
  


With a final glance over his shoulder and without letting him go, Grian had bolted through to the aptly named Twilight Zone of the ride. 

They stood close together while a television flickered to life, the droning voice of Mark Silverman monologued through a scripted speech. 

The blond’s eyes were riveted to the screen as he gasped with aw and wonder at the scenes that played across the old timey display. 

Mumbo couldn’t pay the attraction any attention because his gaze was settled firmly on the one thing that lit the entire room, that made this entire endeavour worth it.

DisneyLand was nothing without Grian. He was sure that they would be stuck for energy and excitement if he hadn’t brought the smaller man along. 

He watched as the other hopped from foot to foot, like a puppy awaiting his treat. If the blond had a tail it would be swaying at lightning speed, wagging from side to side.

A fond smile spread across his lips, as if lace was tugging at the corners of his mouth, the expression only deepened and widened as Grian glanced up at him. 

  
  


_Come, show me._

_Come, show me what you’re feeling._

_Come, show me how you’re feeling._

  
  


“This elevator travels directly to… The Twilight Zone…”

The ominous voice shut off, leaving each and every one of the patrons that surrounded Mumbo and Grian in a pregnant and tension-filled silence as the animatronic doors swung open, a cliche squeak rattled through the hinges. 

“Oh, I’m so excited!” The blond squeaked. His fingers wrapped around Mumbo’s once more as he tugged him through the doors.

Sparks flooded through his arms and rattled across his nerves as he mindlessly followed the other, his hand held out in front of him as Grian lead him through the decorated maintenance rooms.

Boilers hissed and sputtered out clouds of steam, a few of the girls shrieked. Mumbo yelped and hid behind his small companion.

His fright drew a rolling chuckle out of Grian’s chest as he watched the taller man shrink to half his size as his eyes widened, threatened by the cloud of water vapour as it billowed out from the metal barrel. 

“Muhumby! What are you dohoing?” The shorter man giggled, his eyes shrinking to that of crescents. 

The moustached man straightened to his full height once more and gave an embarrassed cough, clearing his throat, he shook his head. “I-It caught me off g-guard, that’s all.” He half heartedly defended himself.

“Uh-huh…” Grian winked at him, smirking wickedly. 

As much as Mumbo wanted to be self-conscious about his actions, he couldn’t bring himself to be, for his silly screaming had brought the one thing that shone brightly through his day. 

He’d made Grian laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after you.” The blond muttered, leaning into him with a playful glint in his pupils. 

Heat rose through his face and burned at his cheekbones. “I-I…” He stammered. “Th-Thank you…” The word squeaked through his throat as Grian threw his head back once more, chortling at the taller man.

  
  


_Time only knows how to heal._

_Feels like magic, I don’t know if this is real._

_When the lights go out,_

_And my feet don’t even want to touch the ground._

  
  


The two men were ushered into their seats in the mock-elevator carriage, a belt strapped them in and fastened tightly over their thighs.

Mumbo watched as the doors closed before them, the sliver of light finally disappearing from his view, he gave an audible gulp as he crowded himself closer to Grian.

“You ready?” The smaller man whispered, his brows high on his head and almost tangling with his golden curly hair. 

_With you, I’m ready for anything._

He gave a shaky nod as his eyelids shut tightly, clenching against the darkness that surrounded them.

He gave out a surprised yelp as his body was jerked to the side by the sudden movement of the ride.

In the shadows, he heard a wave of whispers and hums as the other passengers all muttered their excitement, but in the litany of people, he felt a small palm rest against his own and five short fingers gripped against his longer slender digits. 

Even in the deepest moments of excitement, Grian was there for him, holding him and guiding him. 

His heart hammered in his chest, although this time it wasn’t due to terror, but from the mere essence of Grian’s affections.

  
  


_I feel the panic of my world turned upside down._

  
  


Metal clanked and yawned with it’s tremors as the fake elevator rushed to the very top of the ride, holding them there. 

“Here we go!” Grian yelled out gleefully.

  
  


_There’s a rhythm inside that I can’t slow down._

_In this moment in time, no I won’t stop now._

_I give up (Give up)_

_My hands up, for love!_

  
  


As soon as the ride had reached the highest point it plummeted to the ground. 

Mumbo’s stomach flip flopped as he was cast into a world of falling. 

It was like those very first moments that he’d met Grian.

The man had seemed so confident and happy, had beamed so brightly, as if he was the singular source of light in the world.

Mumbo’s breath caught in his throat as he let out a scream.

He was descending into a pit.

His heart had jumped to his throat. 

But it was okay.

Grian was beside him.

  
  


_And, there’s a rhythm inside that I can’t slow down._

_In this moment in time, no I won’t stop now._

_I give up (Give up)_

_My hands up, for love!_

  
  


The ride continued in it’s rising and dropping, throwing Mumbo and Grian into the air before dragging them back down to the ground. Until it finally relented and slowed to a stop. 

The doors swung open, beckoning the passengers to filter out from the carriage and into the open air of the outside world.

Grian was one of the first to bounce out, followed swiftly by Mumbo.

“That was so fun!” The blond yipped and chirped as he bounced with his energy. 

The raven-haired man gave a soft chuckle as he nodded, watching the other vibrate with the force of his excitement.

  
  


_It feels like I could be the one for your love,_

_Come show me what you’re feeling._

_It feels like I could be the one for your love,_

_Come show me how you’re feeling._

  
  


The blond sobered slightly from his nattering and gleeful cheering before he stood almost ramrod straight, his hand flicked to his pocket as a glitter lit through his eyes. 

“Mumbo?” He asked softly, calling for the other’s attention.

Of course, the moustached man hadn’t looked away, his gaze was trained solely on the beauty that stood before him.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t thank you enough for this. Everything you do, you try to make me happy. I… I don’t think anyone has ever loved me as much as you do. All I can say is that it feels like you should be the one for my love, and I want to show you what I feel back to you for the rest of our lives. Just you and I… Together against the rest of the world.” The blond then slipped the velvet box from his jeans as he sunk down to one knee.

Mumbo’s eyes fixed on the kneeling man, his brows pinched high on his head as his hands flicked up to his mouth and held in his gasp. 

His heart almost burst as a supernova erupted in his brain.

The earth shattered about him and shucked away the people around them, it was Mumbo and Grian. 

Just the two of them.

Together.

  
  


_Come, show me._

_Come, show me what you’re feeling._

_Come show me how you’re feeling._

  
  


“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this candy-like fluff, if you enjoyed it please leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you thought :D


End file.
